


Melting

by orphan_account



Series: KuroTsukki week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, kuroo is lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is not a morning person. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> for kurotsukki week day 2: domestic.

The best thing to wake up to, in Kuroo’s eyes, is Tsukishima’s pretty back pressed up against his face and their legs all tangled underneath the sheets. Tsukishima’s hair is always wild and fluffy, a shimmering blonde in the darkness with copper undertones in the sunlight. Kuroo brushes his face against the back of Tsukishima’s head, groaning low in his throat as he forces his eyes to stay open.

He’s wearing those adorable baby blue Pyjamas that Yamaguchi got for him, the ones with the cutesy dinosaur pattern. They’re his favourite. His fingers brush through Tsukishima’s hair, coaxing him into a state of only half-sleeping.

Tsukishima is, in the end, still ridiculously smart despite being what Kuroo considered childish, something that both aggravates Kuroo and fills him with pride, and so he never ceases to pick up on Kuroo’s not-so-subtle hints.

“Stop,” he grumbles, trying to pull away from Kuroo, but he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist before he can move to the other side of the bed.

Kuroo buries his face against the back of Tsukishima’s neck, that soft hair fluttering over his forehead and cheeks. He breathes in deeply and then nips at the base of his neck.

“You brute,” Tsukishima groans, hands wandering behind him to try and claw Kuroo off. It’s unsuccessful, of course. He latches himself around Tsukishima’s body, against his back and over his ass. “Go back to sleep.”

Kuroo hums, pressing a lingering kiss to Tsukishima’s back before propping his chin on his shoulder. Tsukishima is still trying to squirm away pitifully to no avail. “Nah.”

“You’re insufferable.” Tsukishima’s voice is a tired hiss, but Kuroo just laughs loudly and turns Tsukishima over onto his back so he can hover over him. Tsukishima lies there stubbornly, lips pursed in silent defiance as to not show _any_ affection at such an ungodly hour.

He flops on top of him, resting his face against Tsukishima’s chest, using his body like a pillow. Tsukishima lifts his head and curses quietly, but tangles his fingers through Kuroo’s hair gently.

Kuroo casts an innocent glance up at Tsukishima, one that makes the other boy look like he’s going to gag. “Aw, Tsukki,” he whines. “We’re dating, don’t be so mean.”

“Right. Remind me to break up with you later,” Tsukishima answers grumpily.

Kuroo just quirks an eyebrow and grins, that cheshire cat-like smile that made Tsukishima want to punch him—or kiss him. Kuroo looks _hungry_ for him. He feels it, too, a deep rumbling in his stomach and crotch, even when Tsukishima looks so disgruntled.

His thumb runs over the bottom of Tsukishima’s chin and Tsukishima sighs, on the verge of exasperation, but he’s given up on trying to move away.

“You’re so cute,” Kuroo gushes, to which Tsukishima makes an annoyed noise that was probably a disagreement. He leans over and drags his tongue over Tsukishima’s lips, something that’s _way_ too lewd and gross for Tsukishima to enjoy without blushing, before he presses a kiss there.

But Tsukishima kisses back, lips moving slowly and sleepily over Kuroo’s, so he gladly continues. Tsukishima’s lips are pink and soft, and nice when he isn’t cursing Kuroo out. Although that depends on the circumstances—when it’s because he has his face pressed into the bed, Kuroo doesn’t mind as much.

Kuroo is frustratingly eager, and he doesn’t hesitate to bite down on Tsukishima’s lip and tug him closer. Their noses knock together and Tsukishima gasps, both in pain and sickening pleasure when Kuroo presses into his mouth.

Tsukishima is practically trembling and Kuroo himself is shaking just from how _cute_ Tsukishima is. Tsukishima melts into his arms, slowly fitting his hands onto Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo, in return, holds Tsukishima still by his hair and presses his knee in between Tsukishima’s legs. It’s, admittedly, a bit of an uneven trade, because while Kuroo shivers, Tsukishima _gasps_.

“You have morning breath,” Tsukishima grumbles as Kuroo pulls away, his other hand beginning to flirt with the edge of Tsukishima’s pyjama shirt.

Kuroo laughs, throwing his head back, practically howling. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world right now. “You do too, babe.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and Kuroo answers by moving his lips to his boyfriend’s neck, relishing in the way Tsukishima arches his back and moans, quietly, for him. He doesn’t protest even a word now when Kuroo grazes his teeth over the unmarked skin. Tsukishima is so thin—despite Kuroo’s insistence that he should come to the gym with him—and he can run his tongue along the few veins in his collarbone.

Tsukishima moans so beautifully, little whines that he tries so hard to push down, cover up and lock away. But Kuroo is good at releasing them, at unwinding Tsukishima from his usual high-strung demeanor to putty in Kuroo’s hands. He deftly presses against one of Tsukishima’s nipples with his thumb, rubbing and squeezing him to the motion of every kiss, waiting and waiting for his prize—

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima groans, bucking his hips when Kuroo sinks his teeth down, leaving a pretty red mark that Tsukishima would undoubtedly cover up once they get out of bed. Trying to stop him, though, would be pointless. Kuroo’s biggest joy in life is sucking out moans from Tsukishima’s lips, making his legs shake and fingers quiver as he presses into him.

Tsukishima gasps, “too much,” and Kuroo pulls away his hand from underneath his shirt and tugs on the soft fabric. The shirt is smooth and thin, doing nothing to mask Tsukishima’s sweat, and it’s honestly adorable, but right now it’s in his way.

“Lift up your head,” Tsukishima asks and Kuroo obeys, eyeing him fervently as Tsukishima slips his shirt over his head and folds it neatly onto the floor. Kuroo’s heart pounds and he hopes he doesn’t _look_ as guiltily in love as he feels.

And then Tsukishima’s sinking back onto the bed on his back, his whole upper body laid bare for Kuroo. There’s small bruises and red spots from practice, but the most prominent one is the outline of Kuroo’s teeth. He nods in appreciation, grinning, and Tsukishima just shuts his eyes and lifts his head in a stubbornly quiet reply to his satisfaction.

Usually, Tsukishima would at least hiss out a snarky retort to Kuroo kissing his chest, something dirty and unexpectedly lewd—or, he’d squirm and beg loudly, letting go of his expectations and just _feeling_.

Today, he lies there with sleep still clinging to his eyes, hair frazzled and lips parted into a pant. Kuroo likes this strangely quiet Tsukishima too, especially the delicious noise he makes when Kuroo presses him further against the bed and licks his neglected nipple.

He still bites out a half-insult, something about Kuroo being a pervert (he couldn’t deny that), but it’s cut off by his own moan, loud and clear.

Kuroo tugs and sucks at Tsukishima’s neglected chest, rolling the hard in between his tongue and lips and sucking. He’s sloppy, getting drool over him, purposely making a mess because he knows Tsukishima is watching. His own pants are beginning to get strained, and thoughts of Tsukishima being spurred on as well only arouse him more.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima whispers, covering his hand with his mouth. Kuroo growls hungrily, sitting up to kiss Tsukishima, pushing and pulling at his lower lip while he undoes the strings of Tsukishima’s pants and pushes them down, then his boxers. Kuroo had been right; he was already hard, straining against Kuroo’s hand. “K-Kuroo—”

He bucks his hips and Kuroo strokes his thumb over the enlarged head, rubbing slowly, careful not to give Tsukishima too much. Tsukishima shakes just like Kuroo wanted him to, eyes squeezed tightly shut because he can’t bear to look at the smug smile that’s on Kuroo’s face right now.

“You.” Kuroo kisses him. “Are so.” Another. “Fucking cute.” He gives Tsukishima one long stroke, long fingers wrapped around his shaft. Tsukishima cries out so beautifully then, hiding his face against their pillow.

“Y-You are so _gross_ ,” Tsukishima says back to him, but he’s pretty damn sure that he doesn’t actually agree with himself, because he’s leaking against Kuroo’s hand and  trying to thrust his hips. Kuroo holds him down, fingernails digging into thigh.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees, sinking down onto his knees in front of the bed and pulling Tsukishima up so he can seat himself in between those long, pretty legs. “But you like it.”

Tsukishima’s about to open his mouth, most likely to say ‘no’, when he takes his cock into his mouth. They’re the perfect opposites—Tsukishima is unskilled and eager and Kuroo is experienced and happy to please. He pumps his lips over Tsukishima, over and over, taking his cock deep and then pulling back just to hear Tsukishima gasp.

Tsukishima clutches onto his hair as tightly as he can while he’s still waking up, trying to, rather pathetically, hold Kuroo close right as he pulls back. Spit leaves a trail from his lips to the head of Tsukishima’s cock and he presses a loving kiss there. “I love you.”

“Don’t—don’t fucking talk to my dick, you’re so weird,” Tsukishima growls, but he can hear the laughter bubbling in his voice. Kuroo repeats it again, another small ‘I love you’ before he begins to bob his head again.

Kuroo would swear he has no shame. He’s happy to take Tsukishima’s cock into his mouth, let it hit the back of his throat, wrapping his lips around him, because he knows that Tsukishima loves it. He tries to thrust into Kuroo’s mouth and he can hear Tsukishima’s other hand pulling and tugging at their sheets in desperation. Kuroo looks up to try and catch a glimpse of Tsukishima’s face and _he’s_ the one who moans this time—his cheeks are flushed and pink, his eyes closed and lips slick.

Kuroo laps at Tsukishima’s cock like a kitten, until he has to hold Tsukishima’s hips down so he doesn’t choke him. Tsukishima is whimpering as Kuroo’s fingers tug at his skin, one hand moving to stroke the part of his cock that he’s not suckling on. “Please—please, please, p-please—”

The signs are all there and Kuroo pulls back, hearing that sweet break in Tsukishima’s voice. His legs lock around Kuroo’s head as he pulls back and he doubles over, whimpering and practically sobbing and he comes all over Kuroo’s face. Kuroo licks his lips, pleased as he takes it all, lapping up little bits that hit his mouth.

Then he allows himself the pleasure of seeing Tsukishima right after he comes, usually wispy hair matted to his forehead and eyes wide and wild. There’s definitely no sign of sleep there now.

He pumps Tsukishima’s cock lazily until his boyfriend is squirming away from him, oversensitive and sticky. Tsukishima looks debauched, his whole body slick and wet. Kuroo probably isn’t fairing any better.

Kuroo slides back onto the bed, wiping cum off his face with the back of his arm. He leans in to kiss Tsukishima and the blonde-haired boy reluctantly leans forward, eyes flittering sideways to avoid his gaze. He’s shy and embarrassed and _fuck_ , it’s one of the cutest thing Kuroo’s ever seen, sending shocks right down to his own cock.

“Ew,” Tsukishima squirms. “You taste gross.”

Kuroo wants to roll his eyes, because Tsukishima definitely wasn’t complaining two minutes ago. But instead he just laughs, unable to hide the smile that spreads across his face.

“Should I go brush my teeth then for you, your highness?”

Tsukishima glares, but it’s a lot less intimidating without his glasses. Kuroo’s pyjamas are clinging to his body and Tsukishima rubs his hand over Kuroo’s crotch. He has to physically bite back his moan.

“Don’t be an idiot.” He drops to his knees in the same way Kuroo did before, although Kuroo much prefers this sight. “And stay still while I suck you off.”

Unfortunately, Kuroo’s never been one for taking orders well, and so Tsukishima ends up being thoroughly fucked, lips swollen and the most beautiful shade of red Kuroo has ever seen.

Tsukishima really doesn’t mind as much as he should.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mermaidfiesta.tumblr.com/
> 
> i usually really like sub!tsukki so trying to write something super fluffy and romantic was really hard HAHA ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but its cute so i hope i did good... im kind of shy about posting this idk if ill take it down or not
> 
> also idk why i like writing morning sex so much


End file.
